


Airing out the Sweaty Sweater Puppies

by Wolframkf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolframkf/pseuds/Wolframkf
Summary: Girl with massive tiddies who wears a thick, tight sweater regardless of weather airs out her boobs on a train after a long, sweaty day, accidentally flashing a girl she didn't notice was sitting across from her. Sweat licking and yuri ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Airing out the Sweaty Sweater Puppies

The raven-haired girl with glasses, named Zies, tugs the collar of her turtleneck sweater. It's an awfully hot day to wear a sweater, which is compounded by her simply massive breasts - they're about the size of beach balls, but as they're soft and quite heavy, they sag a bit when out of her clothes. They're capped with huge, sensitive nipples, each about the size as her head. She never wears a bra; it's basically impossible to find one that's her size, not outrageously expensive, and doesn't look like garbage. To maintain some degree of support, she wears tops with strong materials around the chest area, and she's taken a special liking to this thick, tight, yellow ribbed turtleneck sweater. It's snug, comfortable, and soft, but it can get really stuffy on hot days. She also has a soft middle, but it's hard to notice behind her wall of tiddy.

She fans herself while she thinks on how to cool herself down, as even sitting under the AC isn't helping. Looking around, it doesn't seem like there's anybody else in the train car, and this is a really low-traffic time anyways. She builds up some courage, then pulls her sweater up to above her breasts, exposing them completely to the open air. The rush of cold air on her bare, sweaty skin immediately helps her feel better. In fact, it's perhaps too cold, so she moves a few feet to the side.

From her new perspective, she notices that there was, in fact, someone else in the train car: a thin redhead who was sitting right across from where she was sitting before, who's now blushing with her mouth agape. Zies isn't as embarrassed as she thought she'd be, but the redhead's gaze is definitely making her flustered. She clears her throat, to maybe move this awkward situation forward, though she thinks it'll probably end in sex.

The redhead breaks out of her trance and starts talking. "Oh! S-sorry, I just, your breasts- This is gonna sound real weird, but... may I lick the sweat off of your boobs?" She blushes, and then whispers, "and maybe touch them a lot and suck your nipples?"

Surprised, the Zies thinks for a second. Being stared at made her rather wet, so something like that would be nice. "Y-yeah, sure, go wild. Be careful with my nips, they're really sensitive."

"Okay!" The redhead crosses over to the other side, gets between Zies's legs, and plunges her face into the space between her new lover's two weighty breasts. After taking in the softness and sweat for a few, she starts running her tongue along the girl's massive tiddies, licking up all the sweaty goodness that covers every inch of her huge rack. There's lots and lots of boob area to cover, even excluding her wide areolae and big nipples, so she's definitely going to be busy for a while; good thing their destination is over an hour away.

Looking down at the redhead, the Zies notices that she's got her hands down her skirt, and it looks like she's fingering herself... Good idea! She slips her hand down into her panties, and realizes how wet she's getting from this. Well, no better time to take advantage of her strange wardrobe choices than now; wearing nothing but a big, tight sweater, average-looking panties, thighhighs, and sneakers is definitely abnormal, but if people think that she's wearing shorts, she's wearing shorts.

She slides her fingers into her sopping wet pussy, any potential worries about public masturbation long since gone. While it's never something she's really thought of, being licked like this is making her head spin with arousal. At this rate... "Ahn!" she moans, reaching climax, her legs twitching, lifting them slightly off the floor.

The redhead looks up from the sweaty tiddies, having almost finished licking the sweat off of the top of Zies's massive boobs "Hah... you must be enjoying this as much as I am, huh? How bout I speed things up once I get to your underboob and tummy? Then we can move on to the really spicy stuff!"

Zies readjusts her glasses and checks her phone. At least an hour, if not more, until her destination. "Well, we've got time..."

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember, I'll try and make a second part (though I'm never good with sequels)


End file.
